This invention relates generally to hangers for use in supporting articles in displayed position from a rack. More specifically it relates to a hanger for suspending belts from a display rack in a retail store.
It is well known that garment belts offered for sale in a retail store are usually suspended from a display rack where a customer can make a selection of a preferred one from among the various designs or styles. The belt manufacturer usually attaches each belt to a hanger shaped into a hook for hanging it on the store display rack, and form where the customer can easily unhook his selected belt. After the belt is taken home, the customer then removes the belt from the hanger, for use and the hanger is discarded as being no longer useful. Numerous such belt hangers have been developed in the past, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,710,996; 4,063,669; and 4,453,655 to Smilow et al.